


Agoraphilia

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Language, M/M, Public Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,089 One Shot<br/>Summary: When you're a mutant turtle, Halloween is a great night to go topside and do a lot of things out in the open that you normally cannot do.<br/>Rated: NC-17 Mature TCest, language<br/>Pairing: Raphael/Michelangelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agoraphilia

            “I don’t know about this Mikey,” Raph grumbled, looking around the empty park as his brother turned once more to yank on his arm.

            “Oh come _on_ ,” Mikey chirped excitedly.  “How often do I ask you to do something for me?”

            “Ya’ want those numbers by the day or by the week?” Raph asked sarcastically.

            Mikey fixed a stony blue gaze on his older brother, but the severity of it lacked punch as his lips began to twitch upwards.  Raph gave in with a sigh, as they both knew he would, and allowed Michelangelo to lead him over to a secluded park bench.

            “Tell me again why this is such a great idea,” Raph asked, sitting next to Mikey on the cold wooden seat.

            “Dude,” Mikey gushed with all the enthusiasm of a playful puppy, “it’s Halloween!  The one night of the year where we can go topside and do almost anything in front of anybody.  Isn’t it a glorious feeling?”

            Raph shook his head, his expression flat.  “Not really seein’ the attraction bro’,” he answered.

            Mikey spun sideways and draped his legs across Raph’s lap, scooting forward on his bottom so he was close enough to wrap both his arms around his brother’s neck.

            “This help your eyesight any?” Mikey asked in an enticing manner.

            Raph scowled, trying to ignore the feeling of Mikey’s tail wiggling against his thigh.  He knew damn well the little fuck was doing that on purpose.

            “Ya’ know I love ya’ ta pieces, Mikey, but this  . . . this is just _weird_ ,” Raph told him.

            “What’s weird about my wanting to show you some affection big guy?” Mikey asked, leaning forward to nip at Raph’s shoulder.

            “It ain’t that,” Raph said, glancing around them once more, “it’s just  . . . shit, why do ya’ wanna do this on a fuckin’ park bench?”

            Mikey stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout.  “People neck in the park all the time.  We see them almost every night when we go out on patrol.  Haven’t you ever watched them and wondered what it would be like to just openly display your love like that?”

            “Honestly?” Raph asked.  “No.”

            His younger brother huffed, his warm breath bathing Raph’s neck.  “Don’t be a spoil sport.”

            “I’m out here ain’t I?” Raph replied, his dark look softening under Mikey’s direct gaze.

            “Yes you are,” Mikey said delightedly, leaning forward once more to nuzzle into Raph’s neck.

            With a slightly cockeyed grin, Raph laid an arm across the back of the bench and twisted towards Mikey, his other hand coming down on his brother’s thigh.

            Just as their faces drew close, a giggle interrupted them.  Raph jerked back, stiffening as he saw two people standing on the graveled path staring at them.

            “Oops,” said the woman dressed as Little Bo Peep.  “Sorry, I guess this seat’s taken.”

            Her friend, appropriately sporting Wolf attire, snapped a sharp if somewhat inebriated salute at them and said, “Carry on my good people.  We shall be off to the next park bench.”

            His date giggled again, clutching at his arm as he spun them both around and the last thing the brothers heard was, “Weren’t those just the cutest turtle costumes you’ve ever _seen_?”

            Mikey turned back towards Raph, a huge smile on his face that quickly faded as he caught a glimpse of Raph’s narrowed eyes.

            “They thought we were people dude,” Mikey said.

            Before he could add anything, Raph told him, “And what happens if we’re in the middle of something and another couple comes along?”

            Mike chuckled, refusing to let Raph’s caution diminish his own good humor.  “Well then they’ll get a great show and probably learn something to boot.”

            “That ain’t funny Mike,” Raph growled in the deep gravelly voice that always curled Mikey’s toes.  “What if the next person ta come along is a cop?”

            “Lighten up Raphie,” Mike cajoled, tilting back a little and pushing his rump against Raph’s thigh.  “He’ll just do what he does to all the other couples that are making out and tell us to move along.”

            “Mike . . .” Raph began and his brother quickly placed a finger over his lips to stop his protests.

            “It’s Halloween Raph,” Mikey explained.  “The cops are busy in the club district and the park is mostly deserted.  Play with me.”

            Sliding his finger across Raph’s lips, Mikey tilted his head and leaned in to kiss the side of Raph’s neck.  He could feel the stiffness of the muscles under his brother’s skin, and his tongue darted out to lick along an emerald green collarbone.

            A self-satisfied smirk lit up his features when he saw Raph flinch.  Mikey once more played his warm, wide tongue across Raph’s neck and then pursed his lips and blew hot air against the side of his face.

            “Dammit Mikey,” Raph all but groaned, turning again and grabbing the edge of Mikey’s carapace.

            “Come on Raph,” Mikey moaned, his mouth inches from Raph’s, “do things to me, you know you want to.”

            Raph’s other hand came off the back of the bench to twist in the tails of his brothers orange mask before he flattened that hand on the back of Mike’s head.  Pulling the teasing Turtle forcefully towards him, Raph crushed their lips together.

            Mikey gasped under the onslaught and Raph seized the opportunity of an open mouth to push his tongue against Mikey’s.

            The hard thump of Mike’s tail on the top of his thigh reminded Raph of his brother’s invitingly tilted position and he twisted sideways on the bench, pressing against Mikey and forcing his brother down on his carapace.

            Pulling his mouth away, Raph attacked Mikey’s neck, biting and licking the sea green skin until Michelangelo was panting under him.  Mikey pulled one of his legs up and shifted it around back of Raph, grazing the hot head’s shell as he lowered it again so that he was straddling his brother.

            Raph lifted his head from the intoxicating aroma of Mikey’s flesh; breathing in short, sharp gasps as his need started to overwhelm his reserve.  Bringing his legs up, Raph twisted so he was kneeling on the bench, and then he lowered himself against Mikey’s plastron.

            Capturing Mikey’s mouth in another heated kiss, Raph churred when he felt his brother’s hips lift to rub their lower plastrons together.

            The heady aroma of soil, leaves and grass filled Mikey’s nostrils as he pulled in air to fill his lungs.  His eyes rolled back and he churred his own song in response to Raph’s, and then nearly laughed with joy when he heard the sound of a toad begin to sing along with he and his brother.

            “How do ya’ always manage ta drive me so crazy?” Raph whispered against Mikey’s mouth, not expecting an answer because it wasn’t a question as much as an explanation for losing control.

            Mikey’s response was to dig his heels into Raph’s carapace, the bulge in his plastron painfully hard as it pressed against Raph’s corresponding arousal.

            Looking up, Mikey grinned widely in delight as the clear night sky came into view.

            “I can see the stars!” Mikey exclaimed in almost childlike wonderment.

            Raph looked down into Mikey’s blue eyes and saw the sparkle of the overhead light show reflected there.  It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

            A hot flash swept through his body and Raph gasped in reaction, his erection sliding free.  He shuddered as he felt Mikey’s drop down almost simultaneously, the heated flesh of his brother’s shaft pressing against his own throbbing member with delightfully teasing friction.

            “I need ya’ now Mike,” Raph husked into Mikey’s ear slit.  “I hope ya’ thought ta bring some lube nut ball.”

            Mikey’s hauntingly exquisite gaze captured Raph’s eyes as he said, “I already prepped for you Raphie.”

            With a deep groan, Raph shifted downwards until the head of his cock touched Mikey’s entrance.

            Inhaling to control his most primal urge, Raph asked, “Are ya’ sure Mikey?”

            In answer, Mike tightened his legs around Raph’s shell and lunged upwards, impaling himself on Raph’s rigidly hard penis.

            “Ahh!  Yes Raphie!” Mikey shouted as he was completely filled, stars shooting behind his eyes as well as in front of them.

            “Fuck!” Raph yelled as he was buried in Mikey’s tight, moist heat.

            Mikey wriggled his hips, grinding his body onto Raph’s cock.  “Oh, go Raphie, go!”

            “Shit you’re crazy,” Raph grunted, pulling back until he nearly exited Mikey’s ass and then driving forward again as hard as he could.

            Arms crossed over his brother’s shell, Mikey bit down on Raph’s shoulder in response to a hard jab against his prostate.  Raph was leveraging himself with both hands by holding onto the wooden bench, so Mikey lowered one of his hands between them and gripped his own cock tightly.

            Jacking himself in time to Raph’s full body thrusts, Mikey moaned as Raph’s unerring aim struck his prostate again and again, bringing him ever closer to his orgasm.  He heard the sounds of people laughing in the distance and the thought that they might be seen released a flood of adrenaline into his system.

            “Yes Raph!  There, right  . . . just like th . . .that,” Mikey stuttered, his hand moving faster to match his brother’s speed.

            “So  . . . fuckin’ tight,” Raph grunted, eyes nearly closed as sensation washed over him.  “Always so f . . . fuckin’ tight.  Ya’ want more Mikey?”

            Mikey started nodding, gasping and then groaning, the exquisite pressure building at an alarming rate.

            “Raph!  I’m  . . . I’m gonna . . . Ahh!” Mikey screamed, toes twitching as he climaxed.

            His brother’s quivering, shaking body tightened around Raph’s cock, compressing his anal canal into a snug caress against Raph’s flesh.  Fighting to push into the compact heat, the friction against his shaft sent Raphael into a mind numbing orgasm.

            “Ngh! Mikey!” he shouted, not caring if anyone heard him.

            The high lasted for several time frozen minutes before the last of his ejaculate spilled into Mikey’s still quaking form.  Raph breathed heavily, his elbows locked and head down.  He could feel Mikey’s breath wash across the top of his skull.

            A helicopter flew by overhead, it’s searchlight skimming the grass close to their bench and Raph started.  Feeling the movement, Mikey clamped down hard, holding Raph in place.

            Mikey churred at the rush of sounds flowing around he and his brother’s completely exposed bodies.  Even the chill October breeze blowing across his limbs was exciting.

            “I wish every night could be Halloween,” he whispered behind a heavy sigh.

            Raph bent at the elbows so he could place a kiss on Mikey’s lips.  “I’d give ya’ that if I could bro’.  But I’m sorry ta break it to ya’, it’s past time for us ta get out of here.”

            Mikey blinked up at him, smiling his understanding and releasing his hold.  Sitting up slowly, Raph offered Mikey a hand and pulled him up into a tight hug.

            Dipping into his belt, Mikey handed a small square of paper to Raph.

            “What’s this?” Raph asked.

            “Wet naps,” Mikey explained, opening his and unfolding the cleansing pad inside.

            Laughing, Raph followed suit.  Once they were both relatively clean, they got up and disposed of their trash in a nearby can before setting their feet on the path towards home.

            Mikey was quiet for several minutes and Raph finally asked, “’Sup Mikey?”

            “Halloween is gonna be over in a few more hours,” Mikey said wistfully.  “I want some chocolate.”

            “Damn you’re a spoiled brat,” Raph said good-naturedly.  “Master Splinter’s probably wondering where the shell we are.”

            “So if we had some goodies to show him, he’ll never guess what we were really doing,” Mike said with a sly grin.

            Raph stopped when they reached the sidewalk, his eyes following Mikey’s as a group of teenagers descended on a nearby house, all of them yelling “Trick or Treat!”

            “Okay Mikey, we’ll stop so you can score some candy on the way home,” Raph told him, smiling indulgently.

            Mikey clapped his hands together gleefully.  “I love Halloween!” he exclaimed.  “And you know what Raphie?”

            Raph shook his head while a smile lit up his rugged features.  “No, what Mikey?”

            “I love you too, bro’,” Mikey said, dancing up the street excitedly.

            Watching him run ahead, Raph swallowed hard to push down the lump in his throat.

            “Yeah, Mikey,” he said softly.  “And I love you.”


End file.
